Tile stoves, which are generally made by stove fitters, consist of ceramic tiles with ribs arranged on their rear sides and running parallel to their edges. These ribs are adapted to link the individual tiles to one another by means of connecting clamps or the like, and the joints between the tiles are closed by means of a refractory material. The internal structure, the flue gas vents, are also made by refractory blocks, which have to be processed to have the required shape. The construction of a tile stove requires hard work, skill in the art as well as great technical skill. In order to facilitate such work, it has already been tried to construct the tile stove with two shells. In such case, the internal shell and structure are made of refractory blocks, and then the outer surface is covered by tiles, either as individual tiles or as slabs consisting of tiles. This work, too, should be done by a person skilled in the art even in view of the fact that the work has been substantially facilitated because of the external shell of tiles.